Beirut is Back
Beirut is Back is the second episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on October 7, 2012. Synopsis Against the advice of her family, Carrie becomes involved in an operation that may rid the world of Abu Nazir once and for all. Brody’s handler presses the Congressman into service, as his relationship with Jessica takes a hit and Captain Mike Faber questions the nature of the events surrounding the shooting of Elizabeth Gaines. Episode guide Carrie meets with her asset, Fatima Ali, after morning prayers at a mosque. Fatima reveals that she's prepared to defect to the United States and gives Carrie the time and place that her husband, Hezbollah district commander Abbas Ali, will be meeting with Abu Nazir. Carrie meets Saul at the safehouse and they relay the news to Estes via Skype. Estes grills Carrie about the reliability of the tip, and Saul speculates that the information might be phony and that their men are being led into an ambush. It becomes clear to Carrie that Saul and Estes don't trust her judgement. The Brodys attend a function where the Waldens are also present. Vice President Walden informs Brody that one of Iran's nuclear sites survived the air strikes, but that the President is reluctant to take further action as his term is running out. Walden asks Brody to speak to the Secterary of Defense to try and convince him that urgent action is required. Meanwhile, the Brodys become further ingratiated with the Walden family as Cynthia Walden invites Jessica to co-host a fundraiser with her, and Dana runs into Finn Walden and takes a liking to him. Saul talks on the phone with Estes about whether to attempt to capture Abu Nazir, and the conversation turns to Carrie's reliability, and whether it was a good idea to send her to Lebanon. Carrie hears the entire conversation and begins to have a breakdown. She retreats to the roof of the safehouse, where Saul finds her. Carrie confesses that she no longer trusts her own instincts after she was so completely wrong about Brody. She admits that in her current state, she shouldn't be trusted, but that the Carrie of eight years ago can be trusted, and she's the one who recruited Fatima, gained her trust, helped her through some terrible ordeals, and wouldn't doubt any information that Fatima came forward with. After some thought, Saul gives the green light to the mission to capture Abu Nazir. As the meeting is about to take place, Walden invites Brody into a situation room where he and several other dignitaries are watching a video feed of the operation. Once Brody realizes what is happening, he covertly sends a text message containing "May 1" to Abu Nazir. As Nazir exits his vehicle, one of his men shows him the text message as the JSOC team prepares to open fire. Nazir ducks back into his vehicle and successfully escapes while two of his lieutenants are slain. Saul and Carrie stop to pick up Fatima Ali to safely get her to the U.S. Disobeying Saul's orders, Carrie insists on ransacking Fatima's apartment to see what her husband has in there. She gathers all of the relevant documents she can find and stuffs them into a satchel, while an angry mob gathers around Saul and Fatima in the car, forcing them to drive away. Carrie is spotted by four men who start shooting at her and chase her through the apartment. She narrowly escapes with her life by knocking out one of the men with a brick. Carrie manages to get back to the car where she turns over her findings to an enraged Saul. Brody has a drink with some of his ex-Marine friends including Mike and Lauder. They insist that there must be more to the story with Walker and are looking for answers; Lauder point out that Walker was by far the best shooter among them, yet missed three times on the day of the summit, and that his death is still unexplained. They theorize that Walker must have been working with someone else and that his attack was serving as a distraction for something else. Brody retorts that Walker was simply a traitor and that his attack never led to anything bigger. Saul prepares to ship Abbas' documents to Langley and discovers a hidden compartment in the satchel. Inside the compartment he finds a memory card. Viewing its contents, Saul is stunned to find the video confession that Brody prepared prior to his attempted suicide bombing. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Hrach Titizian as Danny Galvez *Clara Khoury as Fatima Ali *Valerie Cruz as Major Joy Mendez *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Talia Balsam as Cynthia Walden *Tim Guinee as Scott Ryan *Larry Pine as Richard Halsted *Marc Menchaca as Lauder Wakefield *Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden Co-Starring Videos es:Beirut is Back Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2